Stair assemblies are convenient to use with many spas and hot tubs. The prior art stairs are placed against the outer wall of an elevated spa or hot tub to make it easier to step into and out of the spa or hot tub for improved or more convenient ingress and egress. Such stair assemblies or apparatuses may have one or more steps depending upon the height of the spa or hot tub and desired stair assembly height.
Although many spas and hot tubs have straight and planar outer sidewalls, others come with differing wall configurations. For example, cylindrically curved outer wall perimeters are also known.
Another problem sometimes encountered with spas or hot tubs is having a convenient place of storage for a variety of things. For example, all require chemicals and frequently there are thermometers and testing items for determining water conditions. Thus improved storage is a frequently desired with spas and hot tubs.
For convenience of discussion herein the term “spa” will be used as a common term encompassing both spas and hot tubs for interpreting the description and claims herein.